


Hey Mickey

by Nicoliol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: tumblr prompt: dean/benny panty kink?





	

“I think you’ve outdone yourself this time, darlin’.” Benny stared at the man in front of him, dressed in a tight uniform that must have once belonged to a high school cheerleader. He licked his lips as he leaned back, eyes lingering on Dean’s bare thighs.

“Wait ‘til you see what’s underneath.” He teased, winking at Benny, turning around to bend over, showing off the lacy red thong that left very little to the imagination.

Benny groaned as he sat back, already beginning to palm himself. “Don’t know where you come up with these ideas but I gotta say I sure do love that strange mind of yours.”

Dean laughed a little, standing up so he could turn around and move to straddle Benny, hands on his shoulders as he lowered himself, slowly grinding down on the other man’s lap. “You’ve got no idea what sorts of ideas are bumping around in my head. And you only think they’re weird ‘cause sex was so vanilla back in your day.”

“That’s fair enough.” Benny agreed, pulling his hand away from himself to rub over Dean’s ass. He hooked a finger under the thin waistband of Dean’s thong, pulling it back so that when he released it there was a satisfying snap followed by a sharp intake of breath. “As pretty as you look in these things, I gotta say… I can’t wait to rip ‘em off with my teeth.”


End file.
